Weiss Schnee ( Rwby Fables )
Headmistress Weiss Schnee The Headmistress of New Beacon Academy, Weiss Schnee. Coming a long way since being a member of Team RWBY, Weiss now as the headmaster of the Academy makes it her duty to prepare the future generation of huntsmen and huntresses of Remnant. Story in RWBY Fables After the Fall of Beacon, Weiss Schnee traveled with her friends of both Team's RWBY and JN_R to fight off the forces of Salem at the price of her status as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation. After aiding them end the threat of Salem's plan, Weiss returned to Vale with her Team and friends to aid in the "Ten Year Reconstruction" of Vale. However during the "Ten Year Reconstruction", she was to meet Ruby in the ruined courtyard....where she said a heartbroken goodbye. Ruby Rose after learning the truth's Ozpin hid from Remnant; The Maidens, The Relics, Magic, saw that they were too dangerous. And if they fall in the wrong hands again, a force probably worse than Salem could arise. Weiss watched as Ruby took the Relics and the current knowledge of the location of the Maidens with her, leaving Vale and disappearing into the world of Remnant. After promising Ruby that she wouldn't tell anybody why she left. This resulted in a heated argument with Yang. Yang left both Weiss and Blake to find her sister while everyone else aided in the reconstruction. After New Beacon Academy was completed, Weiss stayed and became a staff member, teaching the future generation of huntsmen and huntresses until Glynda Goodwitch retired, leaving Weiss to become the new Headmistress of the academy. For the last few years, Weiss had focused her efforts into ensuring New Beacon Academy's growth, the growing reconstruction of the city of Vale, and defending humanity of the Grimm. All the while thinking about Ruby's safety. RWBY Fables Personality Weiss is the same as she always been. Serious about most things on the job, having a limited level of tolerance for foolishness. But as the Headmistress of New Beacon Academy, Weiss has focused her abilities into preparing her students to defend Remnant. Though she comes off as cold to other students, others such as Alice Vermillion see Weiss as a mother to her student. Though prefers that Alice didn't call her that. Weiss is the same to her friends that work as staff members of her academy. Especially towards Blake Belladonna even after telling her the truth about Ruby's disappearance. From that, Weiss holds a sense of guilt from keeping secrets, especially from those she considers family. As she does the same towards her students. RWBY Fables Weapon : Silver Myrtenaster In the RWBY Fables Universe, Weiss weapon is the upgraded Myrtenaster, otherwise known as Silver Myrtenaster. Combining the design of her sword and Winter's, Weiss upgraded her Myrtenaster to provide a sense of cutting ability as well as piercing. It uses an upgraded Dust Chamber suiting Weiss needs as it now has a function to use two compatible Dusts at once, providing an extra boost of power for Weiss to use. It can also break into a dual wield saber much like Winter's. Trivia * Weiss Schnee belongs to the crew of Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.